1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an explosive apparatus, and to a container and a molding therefor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Explosive apparatuses can be roughly subdivided into two types. On the one hand, those explosive apparatuses which are intended for a very specific purpose and are also suitable only for this purpose. On the other hand, those explosive apparatuses which are intended to be widely used and must therefore be matched to the specific circumstances for the specific application. The latter in particular are subject to various disadvantages, in particular relating to achievement of the desired explosive effect.
Examples of explosive apparatuses having a specific purpose are shaped charges and directional charges.
Shaped charges comprise a so-called hollow charge which allows the explosive hole that is required for the actual explosive charge to be prepared in the background. This cylindrical explosive hole is then provided with the actual explosive charge, and is caused to detonate. Shaped charges are intended to rapidly create obstructions in a terrain.
Directional charges are explosive apparatuses which allow directional detonation of fragmentation charges. In order to achieve this, a layer of explosive is applied, for example, to a steel plate, and a further layer, for example composed of plastic, with embedded steel fragments or spheres is applied to this layer. The detonation results in the steel fragments being fired directionally. The charge intensity of the directional charge is generally fixed in advance, and cannot be varied.
Improvised explosive charges must be used for purposes for which no specialized explosive apparatuses are available, for example such as those mentioned above. This is very often the case in the military field. In this case, for example, explosives such as trinitrotoluene or Plastit are used, for example, in different amounts depending on the situation and the intended target. Trinitrotoluene is a solid explosive while, in contrast, Plastit can be deformed within certain limits, which also depend on the environmental temperature. In general, the explosive charge will therefore be composed of a plurality of explosive bodies. This can be accomplished, for example, by securing the required amount of trinitrotoluene on a board by means of adhesive tape and then causing it to detonate by means of a fuze. However, this obviously has a number of associated disadvantages. The explosive apparatus must be assembled in situ, which is difficult. Since this is often subject to time pressures, this procedure is highly susceptible to errors. For example, the entire explosive charge may not detonate because the individual explosive bodies (composed of trinitrotoluene for example) have not been attached sufficiently closely and firmly to one another. In consequence, the desired explosive effect is achieved only inadequately, or not at all.
In the case of improvised explosive charges, the unprotected fuze is often also damaged, thus in the end rendering the entire explosive apparatus unusable.